A Time
by JoHime25
Summary: Waktu untuk mencoba melupakan, waktu untuk mencari penganti, waktu untuk menemukan penganti, waktu untuk bersama. KyuMin Couple/Romance/Drama/Sad/Yaoi menuju GS (?)/ Penasaran? Wajib baca FF ini, RnR!
1. Penyakit

**KyuMin – A Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni milik otak saya, KyuMin milik KMS, Tuhan, Keluarga dan Teman mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Yaoi menuju GS [?]**

**Rating : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**A Time**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

Holla... Ini FF Kyumin selanjutnya, sepertinya yang kemaren kurang memuaskan ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu semoga FF kali ini memuaskan. Soal chapter jangan tanya berapa chapter karena FF ini sangaaat panjang. Daripada banyak bacon-eh bacot selamat membaca FF ini.

* * *

:: Normal POV ::

Pagi yang cerah menyapa semua insan di Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan. Orang-orang yang mulai melakukan aktivitas biasanya di pagi ini. Tak jauh dari perkotaan, terdapat perumahan yang cukup mewah. Salah satu rumah itu di tinggali oleh keluarga Cho. Cho Kyuhyun, anak pertama mereka. Disusul oleh adik kembarnya yang berbeda 7 tahun dengannya, Cho Youngmin dan Cho Kwangmin yang berbeda 6 menit itu.

"Hyung, kapan akan membawa yeojachingu hyung kesini?" Tanya Kwangmin.

"Dia bukan yeoja Kwangie," Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Terus? Jangan bilang kalau namja," Tebak Youngmin.

"Kalau kalian melihatnya, apa kalian berpikir dia namja atau yeoja?" Kwangmin menyerit heran.

"Apa dia kesini sekarang?" Kwangmin bertanya.

"Aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan kesebuah taman bermain, apa kalian mau ikut?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Boleh juga, lagipula kami juga jarang keluar rumah kalau eomma dan appa ada di rumah," Youngmin mengangguk

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju," Suruh Kyuhyun. Kedua adik kembarnya itu langsung menuju kamar mereka untuk menganti pakaian.

"Pasti mereka akan bingung," Gumam Kyuhyun, dia memainkan kunci mobilnya di jari dan berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

-/-

"Kyu lama sekali," Gerutu seorang namja sembari terus memandangi jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

Lee Sungmin, namja yang mempunyai wajah manis, imut dan err cantik. Namja penyuka warna pink ini menjadi rebutan para namja dan yeoja. Tapi, dia selalu bersikap cuek terhadap namja yang ingin menjadikannya 'Uke', kecuali Kyuhyun.

Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening itu, '_Kenapa_ 'dia' _mulai lagi_,' batin Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian mobil hitam bermerk mahal berhenti di hadapannya, pemuda yang mengendarai mobil itu pun langsung keluar.

"Minnie _hyung_, gwaenchana yo?" Tanya Eunhyuk, teman dekat Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, kenapa kau bisa disini?" Sungmin terus memegangi kepalanya yang sangat sakit itu.

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini, ayo aku antar pulang," Eunhyuk menawarkan tumpangannya, Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, habis ini Kyuhyun datang," Tak lama Sungmin mengucapkan itu ada dua mobil yang berhenti tepat di samping mobil Eunhyuk.

"Chagi-ah," Kyuhyun, dia langsung keluar dan membanti pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa? Kalau sakit ayo ke dokter," Ujar Kyuhyun panik, Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu juga keluar dari mobil mereka.

"Tidak usah,Kyu. Nanti juga sembuh," Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"Pokoknya harus ke dokter, gimana kalau noona nanti kenapa-kenapa?" Ujar Kwangmin, Eunhyuk menatap heran kearahnya.

"Ehm, maaf. Dia itu namja," Kwangmin langsung melongo mendengar ucapan namja yang berada di samping orang yang kesakitan itu.

"Eh, Mian," Youngmin langsung membungkukkan badan.

'_Sebenarnya yang salah siapa? Kenapa malah namja satunya yang minta maaf_,' Batin Eunhyuk, ia langsung memegang bahu Sungmin karena perasaannya bilang jika sahabatnya ini akan jatuh.

"Minnie-ah, lebih baik kau ke dokter! Kyu, buka pintu mobilmu!" Suruh Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kalian berdua tolong bawa dia masuk," Youngmin dan Kwangmin langsung membantu Eunhyuk untuk membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku titip Sungmin hyung dulu, nanti kabari aku," pinta Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menganggukkan berempat langsung menuju ke rumah sakit.

-/-

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin hyung, Dok?" Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Dokter Kim, tepatnya dokter langganan keluarganya sedari dulu.

"Apa kedua orang tuanya sudah diberi kabar?" Tanya dokter Kim, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Cepat kabari orang tuanya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," Suruh dokter Kim.

"Baik," Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu nanti temui saya di ruangan saya," Dokter Kim langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan kedua dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, apa namja itu punya penyakit?" Youngmin berjalan ke arah hyungnya.

"Molla," Jawab Kyuhyun, ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Annyeong ahjuma, mian saya menganggu. Sungmin hyung sedang ada di rumah sakit. Apa ahjuma bisa datang?" Youngmin langsung berjalan menuju Kwangmin dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga adiknya.

"Kami sedang berada di rumah sakit," Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, "Baiklah, akan saya tunggu," Ia menutup ponselnya dan berjalan ke arah dongsaeng kembarnya itu.

"Kalian tadi membicarakan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, itu. Ta.. tadi Youngmin mau ke... kamar mandi jadi minta di antar," Kwangmin sedikit gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan dari hyungnya.

"Bukankah dia namja? Bisa pergi sendiri,kan? Lagipula kita sering kesini kalau ada salah satu keluarga sakit?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh, bukan. Aku lapar, makannya aku ajak Kwangie. Lagipula dia tadi belum makan," Sergah Youngmin.

"Kalian sebelum berangkat kan makan banyak, kok masih lapar?" Kyuhyun mulai aneh dengan gerak-gerik kedua dongsaengnya ini.

"Ada yang kalian sembunyikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Kwangie sudah punya pacar!" Ucap Youngmin agak keras, semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Tentu saja adiknya menatap tajam kearah hyungnya.

"Jinja, cepat kenalkan ya," Kyuhyun berpura-pura tersenyum, sebenarnya ia tahu kalau dongsaengnya berbohong.

"Tentu hyung, yeojachingu-nya cantik loh," Youngmin berucap omong kosong lagi.

'Apa ini memang nasibku?' batin Kwangmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang meneriakinya.

"Teukkie ahjuma,"

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Ia baik-baik saja,kan?" Tanya Teukkie panik.

"Teukkie-ah, tenangkan dirimu. Ini tempat umum," Kangin, suami dari Teukkie memegang kedua bahu istrinya.

"Kita disuruh ke ruangan dokter Kim," Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ayo bawa kami kesana," Teukkie yang tak dapat menahan air mata akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Baiklah. YoungKwang, kalian jaga Sungmin hyung dulu," Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menjauh dari kamar Sungmin bersama Teukkie dan Kangin. Tak berapa jauh mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan.

'TOK...TOK...'

"Masuk!" Suruh seseorang dari dalam, Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Ah, Kyu. Kau sudah datang," Sambut lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian dokter dan berwajah cantik.

"Chullie hyung, dimana appa-mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada kepentingan mendadak, duduklah." Suruh Heechul, mereka bertiga duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Heechul.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan putra kami?" Tanya Kangin, walaupun ia keras tapi sekeras apapun ia pasti akan sayang kepada putra satu-satunya.

"Jadi kalian berdua orang tua dari Lee Sungmin, benar?" Tanya Heechul memastikan, Teukkie dan Kangin mengangguk.

"Apa kalian belum tahu sama sekali tentang penyakit yang dialami oleh putra kalian?" Tanya Heechul, Kangin menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau boleh kami tahu memang penyakit apa?" Teukkie membuka suaranya.

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak menceritakannya. Dia terkena kanker otak stadium akhir," Jawab Heechul.

"Kanker otak?" Tanya Teukkie.

"Ya, penyakit yang mengakibatkan kematian jika tidak segera ditangani," Jawab Heechul.

"Hyung, kau berbohongkan? Kau sedang aktingkan?" Kyuhyun tak percaya jika selama ini kekasihnya terkena penyakit separah itu.

"Tidak, Kyu. Kumohon kalian berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sungmin, kami akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya," Heechul berkata tegas.

"HYUNG BOHONG! SUNGMIN HYUNG TIDAK AKAN MATI! SUNGMIN HYUNG AKAN TERUS HIDUP!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, tenangkan dirimu," Heechul mencoba menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun yang sulit dikendalikan itu.

"Hyung bohong," lirih Kyuhyun, ia meninggalkan ruangan Heechul dan membanting pintu.

"Hah, dia tidak berubah," Heechul menghela nafas.

"Tapi, apa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja?" Kangin mencoba mengubah suasana.

"Bisa, tapi masalahnya obat itu sangat sulit," Jawab Heechul.

"Apapun, asalkan putra kami selamat," Ujar Teukkie tegas.

-/-

"Bagaimana?" Kwangmin merasa takut akan perubahan hyungnya sekarang, terasa ada hawa mencekam dari diri hyungnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan dongsaengnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung mungkin tidak ingin di ganggu," ujar Youngmin menghibur Kwangmin.

"Mungkin," Balas Kwangmin.

-/-

[Kyuhyun POV]

Kenapa ini terjadi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin hyung. Kenapa Sungmin hyung tidak pernah cerita kalau dia mempunyai penyakit?

Aku terus terdaiam di mobilku, aku rasa aku harus ke villa untuk dapat menerima kenyataan ini. Aku langsung mengendarai mobilku menuju villa yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul ini. Aku teringat ketika aku dan Sungmin hyung menyanyikan sebuah lagu, lagu yang membuat aku dan Sungmin hyung bisa seperti ini.

[Kyuhyun POV end]

-/-

"Youngmin, Kwangmin. Dimana hyung kalian?" Kibum menghampiri kedua anaknya yang baru sampai di rumah.

"Aku kira hyung sudah pulang," Jawab Kwangmin.

"Di villa," Balas Youngmin.

"Selalu membuat khawatir," Siwon berjalan menuju arah mereka bertiga.

"Appa tahu sendiri, kan?" Kwangmin memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, dia akan ku jodohkan dengan anak kenalanku," Ujar Siwon, Kibum, Youngmin dan Kwangmin menatap sang kepala keluarga itu tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Tanya Kibum memastikan, tentu ia tahu hubungan sebenarnya antara putra pertamanya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku serius, aku tidak ingin dia menjadi gay," Jawab Siwon, Youngmin tersenyum kecut.

'Appa terlambat,' batinnya.

"Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun dan menghubungi kenalanku agar besok mereka datang ke rumah," ujar Siwon.

"Appa! Besok teman-temanku datang kesini!" Kwangmin berkata bohong. Bagaimana pun ia akan mendukung keputusan kakaknya yang telah jatuh cinta pada seorang namja karena ia terlalu sayang pada hyungnya.

"Memangnya mereka akan datang malam hari?" Tanya Siwon, Kwangmin menggeleng.

"Appa-"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku, termasuk kau Kibum," Siwon meninggalkan rumahnya menuju villa.

**tbc.**

* * *

**Kependekankah? Mian, habisnya author nulis ini buru-buru. Saran dan Kritik author terima. Don't forget to review. RnR please..**


	2. Perjodohan

**KyuMin - A Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni milik otak saya, KyuMin milik KMS, Tuhan, Keluarga dan Teman mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Angst, Yaoi menuju GS [?], Crime**

**Rating : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**A Time**

**Perjodohan.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Busan, sekarang Siwon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju villa keluarganya yang berada di daerah Busan. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dari seseorang yang menjadi anak buahnya.

"Yoboseo? DongHoon-ah besok bawa keluargamu ke rumahku. Kita bicarakan tentang perjodohan putra-putri kita," Siwon menutup ponselnya.

"Tolong cepatkan!" Lanjutnya, perintah untuk supirnya.

"Nde, Tuan," Balas supir itu, ia melajukan kecepatan mobilnya.

-/-

Disinilah Kyuhyun berada, di kamar miliknya. Ia terus memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang berjuang melawan penyakit yang dia derita. Mungkin jika orang lain mengetahui, Kyuhyun akan di sebut sebagai kekasih yang meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depan villa. Tentunya Kyuhyun tahu jika itu mobil appanya. 'Pasti ada sesuatu,' batinnya.

'BRAK!'

Pintu kamarnya di dobrak oleh dua orang namja berbadan cukup besar, terlihat lelaki yang mengenakan jas kantor hitam.

"Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Pulang ke rumah sekarang, besok teman appa akan datang ke rumah," Jawab Siwon dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak mau," Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Seret dia," Siwon menyuruh kedua anak buahnya, dia berjalan menuju mobil duluan.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Teriak Kyuhyun, salah satu dari anak buah Siwon itu memukul tengkuk Kyuhyun yang membuat dia pingsan.

-/-

[Kyuhyun POV]

Gelap, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku sudah terlalu benci pada Appa-ku sendiri, andai saja kalau dia bukan appa-ku, mungkin aku bisa bebas.

"Kyu, bangunlah," Suara itu, suara eomma. Kenapa nada bicara eomma menjadi sedih seperti ini?

"Hyungie, sadarlah!" Terdengar suara Youngmin. Aku ingin membuka mataku, tapi aku ingin mendengar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"INI SALAHMU WONIE! ANAK BUAHMU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN!" bentak eomma pada appa.

"DIAM!" Sekarang namja itu berani membentak eommaku, awas saja kau! Aku sudah punya rencana untuk membalasmu, Cho Siwon.

"Appa, eomma. Sudahlah jangan bertengkar," Pinta Kwangmin.

"Aku pergi sekarang," Sepertinya appa mulai berjalan pergi, tak lama kemudian aku membuka mataku.

"Kyu-ah, kau sudah sadar," Eomma menghapus air matanya.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa,kan?" Tanya Kwangmin.

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu," Aku tersenyum pada mereka bertiga.

"Keputusan apa hyung?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Kemasi barang-barang kalian, malam ini kita pergi dari rumah neraka ini," Jawabku, Eomma dan kedua dongsaengku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak eomma, pastikan tidak ada yang tahu jika barang-barang kalian sudah dibereskan," Ujarku.

"Lalu, penjagaan depan rumah? Tempat tinggal dimana dong?" Tanya Kwangmin.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu dari tadi Kwangie, sekarang cepat bereskan. Kalian pura-pura sedang apa kek," Jawabku.

"Nde hyung, lagipula aku juga tidak suka dengan rumah ini," Balas Youngmin.

"Kajja," Eomma dan YoungKwang menuju kamar mereka, sedangkan aku berpura-pura belum sadar.

'Sungmin chagi, mianhae,' Batinku

[Kyuhyun POV end]

-/-

"Eomma, eodiga Kyunie?" Tanya Sungmin yang talah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Entahlah, Minnie-ah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya Teukkie sembari mengelus pelan rambut putranya, terlihat beberapa helai rambut yang rontok.

"Eomma, sudah tahu?" Tanya Sungmin, Teukkie menganggukkan kepala.

"Eomma, Appa dan Kyunie sudah tahu kondisimu," Jawab Teukkie.

"Apa Kyunie menghilang karena dia tahu aku penyakitan?" Tanya Sungmin, matanya terlihat kosong.

"Tidak chagi, Kyunie pasti bukan tipe seperti itu. Dia sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir," Kangin yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan anak dan istrinya itu pun masuk.

"Berpikir untuk mencintaiku lagi kah?" Lirih Sungmin, Teukkie menatap kasihan pada anaknya.

"Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana menyembuhkan penyakitmu," Balas Teukkie, Sungmin menatap kearah eommanya.

"Jinja?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu," Jawab Teukkie.

"Permisi, tuan Kangin di panggil oleh Dokter Heechul," Seorang suster masuk dan Kangin langsung berjalan mengikuti suster.

"Apa aku bisa sembuh?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau pasti bisa Minnie-ah," Jawab Teukkie dengan nada yang sangat yakin.

-/-

"Ada apa dok?" Tanya Kangin yang sudah duduk di kursi.

"Mian kalau saya menganggu Anda, tapi menurut prediksi saya... Sungmin hanya bisa bertahan beberapa bulan saja," Jawab Heechul.

"Bisa di terapi-kan?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tapi itu hanya bisa memperpanjang hanya dalam beberapa hari saja," Jawab Heechul. "Itu juga tergantung Sungmin ingin sembuh atau tidak," Lanjutnya.

"Dia pasti ingin sembuh!" Bentak Kangin.

"Tenangkan diri Anda dulu, kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan seenak hati. Kita harus bicarakan ini pada Sungmin dulu," Ujar Heechul.

"Baiklah," Balas Kangin.

"Kalau begitu mari keruangan Sungmin sekarang," Heechul berjalan mendahului Kangin

-/-

"Apa ada masalah lagi?" Tanya Teukkie.

"Saya ingin bertanya pada Sungmin," Jawab Heechul, ia berjalan menuju Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Anda bersedia menjalani terapi untuk kesembuhan Anda?" Tanya Heechul, Sungmin nampak berpikir.

"Tidak, aku sudah menerima kenyataan ini," Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Teukkie.

"Mianhae appa, eomma. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian," Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami Sungmin," balas Kangin.

"Tapi itu keputusanku appa!" Balas Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusan Anda, tapi lebih baik Anda memikirkannya lagi," Suruh Heechul.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat," Balas Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu," Heechul berjalan keluar ruangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah," Teukkie memeluk Sungmin, tak lupa Kangin yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kalau ini keputusanmu baiklah," Ujarnya, Sungmin tersenyum.

-/-

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sekarang ia mengenakan jaket hitam, topi dan sarung tangan.

"Sudah, kuharap tidak ada yang mengikuti kita," Jawab Kibum.

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku sudah membereskan penjaganya," Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului yang lain. Sekarang tujuannya adalah rekening untuk mengambil seluruh tabungan keluarganya.

"Itu ada taksi," Ujar Youngmin. Kwangmin mencegat taksi itu dan mereka memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke bagasi.

"Ke tempat pengambilan uang terdekat," Ujar Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Baik Tuan," Jawab supir taksi itu, tak berapa lama taksi itu mulai menuju kearah tempat pengambilan uang.

"Hyung, kita akan kemana setelah mengambil uang?" Tanya Kwangmin.

"Kita langsung ke mokpo," Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sampai," Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu taksi, tak lupa membawa kartu ATM dan juga koper kosong untuk menaruh uang.

"Huft, sekarang jam berapa eomma?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Setengah satu dini hari," Jawab Kibum, tak berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam taksi.

"Kita lewat jalan yang ramai," Suruh Kyuhyun pada supir taksi itu.

"Baik, Tuan,"

-/-

"Chagi-ah, apa kau mau di jodohkan dengan putra dari Derektur Cho?" Tanya seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan itu.

"Tentu saja, lagipula mereka itu kaya bukan?" Gadis yang berumur 19 tahun itu tersenyum licik.

"Nde, jangan lupa akan tugasmu," Balas sang eomma.

-/-

"Eomma, kalau aku sudah tertidur jangan sedih," Pinta Sungmin, tentu saja Teukkie heran mengapa sang anak berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sekarang kau tidur, nde," Ujar Teukkie, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mulai masuk kedalam mimpinya yang indah, awalnya mimpi itu memang indah, tetapi...

-/-

"Eodiga? Apa aku sudah di surga?" Sungmin menatap pakaiannya yang serba berwarna putih. Bukan lantai maupun tanah yang ia pijak, melainkan sebuah kapas yang lembut, putih dan bersih. Awan, itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Kalau aku mati Kyunie gimana?" Tanyanya lagi, ia menyingkirkan kabut tipis yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Apa itu Kyunie?" Ujarnya ketika melihat seorang namja yang juga memakai pakaian serba putih, rambutnya berwarna coklat agak tua.

"Kyunie~" Teriak Sungmin dari kejahuan, ia berjalan menuju arah yang ia yakini kekasihnya itu.

"Kyunie, kenapa kau disini?" Sungmin memegang bahunya, orang itu menoleh.

"Minnie hyung," Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tega hyung," Aura mencekam tiba-tiba muncul, bahkan yang dilihat Sungmin bukan tempat yang ia datangi tadi. Tempat yang penuh dengan warna merah, bahkan Kyuhyun sekarang memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Kyunie, kau marah?" Tanya Sungmin.

"NDE, AKU MARAH, AKU MEMBENCIMU HYUNG!" Bentak Kyuhyun, pandangan Sungmin menjadi gelap seketika. Rasanya seperti terjatuh dari ketinggian.

'Apa ini akhir hidupku?' Batinnya, ia menutup mata rapat-rapat.

-/-

Sekarang Sungmin merasa jika ia telah menyentuh tanah kembali, perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat sosok yang sedikit asing baginya. Yeoja dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya, warna rambutnya pun juga sama.

"Minnie-ah, cepat kau cuci semua pakaian ini!" Perempuan dengan wajah yang menakutkan itu keluar sambil melemparkan pakaian ke wajah yeoja itu.

"Minnie? Pangilannya sama sepertiku," Ujar Sungmin, tentunya tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Tapi, eomma. Bukannya ada mesin cuci?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil memunguti pakaian yang jatuh.

"Eomma? Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Nyonya! Lagipula semua harta mendiang appamu lebih baik di buat pesta daripada membayar listrik," Jawab perempuan tua itu.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut?" Muncul yeoja muda yang keluar dari rumah itu sambil memasang raut kesal.

"Lihatlah, babu [mian kalau kata-katanya kasar] ini!" Balas perempuan tua itu.

"Heh! Lee Sungmin! Cepat kau cuci atau kau tidak makan selama tiga hari!" Ancam yeoja kejam itu.

"Baik, Sunny eonnie," Jawab Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin katanya? Apa ini petunjuk untukku?" Ujar Sungmin [namja] histeris.

"Kalau begitu sana!" Suruh perempuan tua itu, yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu langsung pergi untuk melaundry-kan pakaian Ibu dan Kakak tirinya.

"Aku harus mengingat alamat ini," Gumam Sungmin [namja]. "Tapi caranya gimana?" Lanjutnya.

'Busan, rumah kaya no. 137' itulah kalimat yang harus diingat oleh Sungmin.

"Tunggu, kenapa ini pagi?" Gumamnya, rohnya langsung melayang dan roh masuk ke tubuh aslinya.

"Minnie-ah, kau sudah bangun?" Teukkie menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah.

"Eomma, Appa. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin, Teukkie dan Kangin menganggukkan kepala.

"Kumohon, kalau aku tidak ada di dunia lagi temui yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia tinggal di daerah Busan, no. 137,"

"Lee... Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kangin, Sungmin mengnangguk.

"Dia sering ke Laundry dekat rumah Nenek, selamatkan dia," Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi, ciri-cirinya?"

"Wajah dan rambutnya mirip denganku, tetapi dia yeoja," Jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah," Kangin menyetujui permintaan putranya.

-/-

"Kau yakin tidak akan ketahuan jika ada disini hyung?" Tanya Kwangmin.

"Tidak, maaf jika rumahnya sederhana," Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kajja, masuk. Aku sudah lelah," Youngmin merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sudah kaku.

"Eomma, ini kuncinya, aku mau mencuci baju kita yang belum sempat dicuci," Kyuhyun memberikan kunci rumah pada Kibum.

"Hati-hati, Kyu," Ujar Kibum, Kyuhyun membawa kantong plastik hitam ke tempat laundry terdekat.

"Apa laundry disini bersih?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia sampai di laundry dekat rumahnya.

"Tentu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau baru disini?" Tanya Shindong, penjaga laundry itu.

"Nde, Cho Kyuhyun imnida," Kyuhyun mengenalkan namanya.

"Oh, ShindDong Hee imnida. Kau bisa memangilku Shindong," Balas Shindong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi mencuci dulu," Pamit Kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan yeoja.

"Mianhae, gwaenchna.. Kau!" Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya melihat seseorang yang di tabraknya barusan.

**tbc**

* * *

Gimana? Makin GaJe kah FF ini? Apa alurnya kecepetan? Atau penjelasan kurang? Hua.. mianhae, author masih galau gara-gara Ecung oppa mau wamil / belum lagi dengan nilai author, cuma lima doang yang bagus/curcol/. Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena genrenya author tambah. Habis lama-kelamaan makin kayak genre Crime.

Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang baca dan sempetin reviews..

Balasan review :

**Amalia**

Siwon : Begitukah saya? Mian karena author yang membuat saya menjadi orang yang berdusta /nangis/

Author : Ealah baru tahu kalo kuda bisa nangis /dilempar majalah sama Siwon/, gomawo buat reviewnya chingu. Soal ming yang baik-baik aja author gak bisa jamin /digampar/

**Guest**

Kibum : Benarkah penasaran? Haha.. emang authornya suka buat orang penasaran.

Author : Kibum-ah... -_-

Kibum : Dibanggain nggak mau ya udah /lempar majalah/

Author : Aish, nggak seme nggak uke sama aja. kalau gitu maafin author ya BumBum [?]

Kibum : Nggak! /pergi/

Kyuhyun : Jangan ladeni mereka berdua, soal yang di GS tentu saja Nae Chagi Bunny Ming /toel dagu umin/

Sungmin : Mesum! /tampar Kyuhyun/

Kyuhyun : Kalau begitu gomawo reviewnya /menggangi pipi/

**Cho MinHyun KyuMin**

Kyuhyun : enaknya sih umur 15, polos ya? Nanti nggak polos lagi kok /di deathglare Jo Twins/

Author : Gomawo sudah review chingu, ini chapter 2 sudah datang.

Sungmin : Ini sudah chapter 2 chingu, selamat baca.

Author : Sekali lagi gomawo sudah


End file.
